


Just Enough

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-09
Updated: 2008-02-09
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1899327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Just Enough

Title: Just Enough  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
Word Count: 390  
Genre: Humor  
Warnings: None  
A/N: A belated birthday ficlet for [](http://gingertart50.insanejournal.com/profile)[**gingertart50**](http://gingertart50.insanejournal.com/).  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Just Enough

~

Severus didn’t jump when soft lips were pressed to the nape of his neck, but it was a close thing. “You do realize?” he said, voice steady, “that the slightest disturbance whilst brewing this could cause an explosion?”

Harry peered over his shoulder. “You used to be able to fool me but not any more. That’s Dreamless Sleep and it’s unlikely to do anything more than congeal.”

“Will wonders never cease.” Severus shook his head. “It’s only taken five years of living with me for you to have a working knowledge of Potions.”

Laughing, Harry said, “Oh, I always knew Potions. I just messed up so I could get the detentions with the sexy professor.”

“You thought Slughorn was sexy?”

“Git.” Harry smiled. “I know why you’re in such a good mood, too,” he continued.

“Indeed, and I suppose you plan to share whatever flawless reasoning you’ve used to deduce this?”

A gaily wrapped box appeared before him. Severus raised an eyebrow. “You’ve resorted to bribery?”

Harry snickered. “No. It’s just that I know it’s your birthday.”

“Is that so?” Severus smirked. “And what led you to that startling conclusion?”

“Your datebook. It has today’s date circled. And it’s not a delivery day, nor a Wolfsbane day, so I figured...”

“That it must be my birthday?” Severus sighed. “Deductive reasoning is clearly not your strong suit. The date is circled to indicate when I need to start ordering more supplies. Did you not see that a date is circled every month?”

“I thought you were acting like the Muggle Queen,” Harry said, laughter in his voice. “She celebrates several times a year.”

Severus plucked the gift out of the air, unwrapping it swiftly. He held up the silken ties, examining them curiously.

“I thought you’d enjoy wrapping, then unwrapping me,” Harry whispered, his breath tickling Severus’ ear. “But if it’s not really your birthday...”

Severus swallowed hard. “Several times a year you say? Yes, I can see the utility in that. Very well, I admit it. Today is my birthday. Now, shall I wrap and unwrap my gift?”

Later, as they lay sated in a tangle of sweaty limbs, Severus mentally planned the next set of hints he would leave. At this rate they would be celebrating his birthday at least five times a year. And that would be just enough.

~


End file.
